


Nightmare

by TaleweaverNLM



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bribery_with_sweetstuffs!, Guardian bashing, How Do I Tag, Hurt!Pitch, I Need A Beta Reader!, Nightmare_Hates/loves_Daydream, Nightmare_is_a_Sassy_lil_shit, OCs_, Un'Betad sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleweaverNLM/pseuds/TaleweaverNLM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every spirit has a helper or two, Jack has his frost creations, Bunny has his eggs. Tooth has her fairies, and North his elves and yeti, Sanderson has Daydream and Pitch....<br/>Pitch has Nightmare</p><p>or...</p><p>Someone is keeping fear alive and well after Pitch's defeat, and it ain't Pitch. He's the one asleep on that huge ass bed...<br/>So then who is?<br/>and, more importantly, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

CHAPTER ONE  
NIGHTMARE

It's not even a week after their battle with Pitch when Sanderson notices something strange about his dream sand trails. It's nothing to obvious at first, just a twang here and there, but it doesn't go away like he thought it would. Night after night, there are more twinges. Sandy's above Burges when he decides to finally see what the strange feelings are, but what he finds is a surprise in and of itself.

 

There, dancing and hoping around his dream sand is a figure of shadow, highlighted by flashes of pink and bright purple holding what appears to be a staff of some sort. Sandy glides closer slowly, as to make sure the other does not seen him, and starts to make out the other better. Sandy is not sure whether they are a male or a female but they are wearing a strange half skirt of purple with a bright blue lining, it's held about their waist by some sort of shiny crystal belt, Sandy can see flashes of gold off the crystals and can feel a curl of indignation at the thought of someone else taking his dream sand.

He doesn't burst into action though as the other spirit jumps from one tendril to the next, this time close enough that Sandy can see their curly black hair and bangs with their pink tips, and the knee high boots with their silver accents. They where a rather plain shirt of skin tight black, with long sleeves that turn into fingerless gloves and stops just above his stomach, and the staff has a plain handle that twist at the top like some of the rot iron fences that used to be so common, there's another dark crystal there with its flashes of gold.

 

It's only when the spirit stops, balancing on one of Sandy's strands of sand of all things, that he gets a good look at their eyes. Though they are set in white, Sandy can't help but be shocked at the odd way their iris is colored, changing from black, to silver, to gold and then a darker gold acting as the pupil. At first, Sandy is worried that the other knows he is there, but before he can contemplate actually revealing himself he's startled by the sound of a shrill cry.

 

He'd know that sound anywhere.

 

Out from the shadows, a nightmare leaps towards the other spirit. Sandy has his whips ready faster than one could blink, prepared to wrench the thing away from the other, or, if need be, attack the other spirit as well. When the other spirit dodges the Nightmare, Sandy's sure in his conviction to help and he's about to surge forward when the other catches it with their staff causing it to burst in a shower of black sand: Sandy's stunned as he watches the sand writhe in the air instead of falling away useless, only to surge towards the spirit, or more precisely, their staff.

 

"Glad these things went stooped, they were WAY too damn smart before." When the spirit turns to Sandy, their youthful voice putting him in the mind of Jack, he's shocked again "you know, I told Pitch they were too smart, but did he listen? Noooo, no one listens to Nightmare, they only need him to clean up the mess of course." They smile "Know what I'm saying', lil' man?"

 

It's then that Sandy realizes who he's seeing, every spirit had a helper of some sort, and there, standing before him with his wicked staff slung over one shoulder and his china doll face gone wrong, is Pitch Black's.

 

There, is Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I was raiding FF and someone had the idea of all the seasonal spirits having helpers and then I got to thinking about how the only spirits among the guardians that didn't have helpers were sandy and Jack which lead to me thinking about how Pitch's nightmares couldn't count as helpers and I made him a helper so yeah, I'm high on pain meds and loopy from caffeine so HERE YA GO! *queue dazzling smile*
> 
>  
> 
> (two days later) it took me FAVE TRIES to get this started before this toopid beginning poped up and got stuck, so I hope you all enjoy!  
> Nightmare ref: http://fav.me/d90jmbv
> 
> anyone interested in beeing a Beta Reader? Anyone? I swear I dun bite!.... much.... unless you wan't me too....


End file.
